


A nice surprise

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Luneville (Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What is?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Luneville (Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031271





	A nice surprise

Our story starts in Neville and Luna Longbottom's house. They're discussing the latest letter from their twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander.

Neville gasped. "Did I just read that right?"

Luna said, "Well, if you read that they're going to mail us 50% of their profit from their potion line sales, then you read it right."

Neville grinned. "Our sons are rich men."

Luna laughed. "They're hardly rich, just more fortunate than some."

Neville smiled. "As humble as always, my dear."


End file.
